Transducers for converting water motion into mechanical movement have heretofore been proposed in an attempt to make use of the extensive tidal and wave energies available along the shorelines of bodies of water. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,125 discloses an apparatus employing a float which is coupled to a mechanism that is driven as a result of upward and downward motion of the float. Such apparatus is actuated in response to the upward and downward movement of the water surface on which the float rides. The apparatus is thus actuated by tidal movement. However, it does not utilize other motions of the water in particular, wave motion except perhaps large waves or swells.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,336, there is disclosed a water wave energy transducer comprising a float which is guided in its up and down movement by anchored masts. A rack bar extending up through an opening in the float has its lower end pivotally fixed to the bottom of the body of water and engages gearing in the float so as to generate mechanical movement from motion of the float.